Honey&Clover
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: « A...alors, toi aussi tu as fini par croire aux porte bonheur ? Toi aussi tu crois qu’il n’arrivera rien à papa si… » « Ne vas pas te faire des idées… je n’ai jamais cru et je ne croirait jamais en ses bêtises… »


Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Honey&Clover

« Ayumi ? »

La fillette se tourna vers le garçon de son âge qui venait de l'interpeller. Ce faisant, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul puisque Genta et Mitsuhiko étaient aussi à côté de lui, et elle avait à peine à lever les yeux pour apercevoir Ai derrière eux.

Conan avait beau s'efforcer de lui faire un sourire rassurant, son regard exprimait la même inquiétude que celle qui se lisait dans celui de ses autres camarades. Et Ai avait beau faire semblant de prêter plus d'attention au paysage qui se déployait derrière la fenêtre de la salle de classe qu'à son amie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tourner vers elle par intermittence pour s'assurer de son état. Même s'il n'y avait pas la moindre lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de la petite fille taciturne, Ayumi sentait néanmoins qu'elle se sentait concernée.

Elle se demanda pendant un instant ce qu'ils faisaient tous debout en plein milieu de la classe alors que le cours venait à peine de commencer. S'ils restaient ainsi, le professeur Kobayashi allait les gronder. Mais un simple coup d'œil autour d'elle lui permis de se rendre compte que la classe était terminée depuis quelques minutes. En fait, la matinée venait même de toucher à sa fin sans qu'elle s'en soit aperçue…

« Ayumi, est ce que tu as un problème ? »

« N…non… T…tout va bien… »

Elle se mordilla les lèvres en entendant le son de sa propre voix. Il était évident qu'elle mentait rien qu'à la façon dont elle était en train de bégayer…

« Est-ce que tu es sûre ? Tu sais Ayumi, nous sommes tous amis. Tu peux te confier à nous si quelque chose te tracasse… »

« C'est vrai ! C'est à ça que ça sert les amis ! Pas vrai, Mitsuhiko ? »

Le garçon acquiesça timidement à la question que venait de lui poser Genta.

Ayumi hésita quelques instants à se confier mais le regard que Conan posait sur elle était si compréhensif, son sourire était si chaleureux qu'ils finirent par dissiper un peu ses appréhensions.

« C'est papa… Il est…Non, il va partir très loin…Et…et je ne sais pas s'il va revenir… »

Ses quatre amis firent de leur mieux pour dissimuler la peur et la curiosité suscités par ses paroles tandis que la fillette venait de replonger dans son mutisme.

« Est-ce que tes parents viennent de divorcer ? »finit par demander Conan en s'efforçant de ne pas la brusquer.

Quand ses parents s'étaient séparés, Ran avait eu le même regard que celui de la petite fille éplorée qui était assise devant lui. Mais à son grand soulagement, elle secoua la tête à sa question.

« Est-ce que ton père vient de mourir ? »

Deux regards où s'exprimaient la terreur et un troisième illuminé par la fureur se tournèrent vers celle qui restait impassible après avoir prononcé la terrifiante question de la même manière que si elle s'était inquiété du temps qu'il allait faire demain.

« Est-ce que tu ne pourrait pas faire preuve d'un peu plus de délicatesse ? »

La chimiste se contenta de hausser les épaules face aux reproches que venait de lui chuchoter Conan.

« J'était plus jeune qu'elle quand mes parents sont morts. Et à cette époque, j'aurait préféré que ma sœur me dise franchement la vérité au lieu de se contenter de me murmurer doucement à l'oreille qu'ils étaient parti très loin et que c'était elle qui allait s'occuper de moi maintenant. Tôt ou tard, il faut faire face à la triste vérité, et plus longtemps on met à la connaître, plus elle est douloureuse quand on l'apprend enfin... »

La colère de Conan à son égard se dissipa brusquement face aux paroles glaciales de son ami, de la même façon qu'un brasier se serait étouffé après avoir été aspergé d'eau.

« Tu aurais pu quand même essayer de présenter ça de façon moins…abrupte… »

« Continue de la traiter comme une poupée de porcelaine, Kudo, et tu auras toutes les chance pour qu'elle se brise sans que l'on puisse recoller les morceaux… »

Le détective soupira avant de se retourner vers Ayumi, qui était entourés de ses deux amis d'enfance qui faisait de son mieux pour l'aider à retenir ses larmes.

Même s'il savait que c'était l'affection pour son amie plus que son cynisme naturel qui avait guidé le comportement d'Haibara, il aurait préféré qu'elle réagisse à la situation d'une manière plus appropriée à son âge…et à celui d'Ayumi.

« Ayumi ? » murmura-t-il doucement en se rapprochant d'elle.

La petite fille s'efforça de sourire en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Non Conan… Papa va bien… C'est juste qu'il va partir aujourd'hui aux Etats-Unis pour son travail… »

Les trois garçons poussèrent simultanément un soupir de soulagement tandis que le visage de Ai continuait de ne pas laisser transparaître la moindre émotion.

« Est-ce que tu sait quand est ce qu'il va revenir ? »

Ayumi acquiesca d'un air triste.

« Dans un mois… Mais j'ai quand même peur… Et si son avion avait un accident ? Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose là bas ? C'est loin, très loin et on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver… »

« Ayumi, arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien… Il ne va rien lui arriver… »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le détective prit doucement la main de sa camarade de classe dans les siennes.

« Oui, Conan a raison. De nos jours, les compagnies aériennes font très attention pou éviter les accidents… »renchérit Mitsuhiko.

« Et puis, si des méchants essayent de lui faire du mal, je suit sûr que ton papa sera assez fort pour les envoyer au tapis ! »ajouta Genta en envoyant son poing frapper la paume de son autre main.

Sentant la peur qui la tenaillait s'apaiser face aux paroles rassurantes de ses camarades, Ayumi recommença à sourire, et cette fois elle n'eut plus besoin de se forcer pour le faire.

Mais la voix cinglante de Ai s'abattit sur eux, aussi raide et aiguisée que le couperet d'une guillotine.

« Vous n'avez aucun moyen de savoir qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, alors ne lui faites pas de promesses que vous ne pouvez pas tenir. Si jamais vous vous êtes trompés, vous n'oserez plus la regarder en face et elle sera seule pour affronter ses problèmes… »

Se retenant pour ne pas donner une gifle à la chimiste, Conan se contenta de lui adresser un regard noir, qui s'avéra incapable de la faire ciller.

« Haibara… »

« Oses me dire que ce n'est pas la vérité, Conan. Les accidents d'avions ont beau être statistiquement insignifiant par rapport aux accidents de la route, ils se produisent néanmoins de temps en temps. Et si notre pays est celui qui a le taux de criminalité le plus bas au monde, c'est le cas inverse pour les Etats-Unis... »

Après avoir entraîné la chimiste à l'écart en la prenant doucement mais fermement par la main, le détective entreprit de a sermonner sans ménagement.

« Si tu tient absolument à la traumatiser, tu prend le chemin le plus court, tu sait ? Ce n'est parce que tu n'as pas eu la plus heureuse des enfances que tu dois te sentir obligé de gâcher la sienne ! »

« Kudo, tu ne pourras pas la garder éternellement en enfance. Continue d'essayer de la maintenir dans ce cocon et elle se fera écraser comme le plus chétifs des insectes par le monde quand elle en sortira enfin. Elle vient de se rendre compte que ses parents aussi étaient mortels ? Nous devons tous en passer par là. Cesse de la traiter comme une idiote fragile, elle est beaucoup plus forte que tu ne veux bien le croire ! »

Elle arracha brusquement sa main de l'étreinte de son ami qu'elle venait de rendre muet.

« Tu vois, celui qui est en train de la briser petit à petit, c'est toi, à force de vouloir la surprotéger. Contrairement à toi, je n'essaye pas de lui dire ce qu'elle a envie d'entendre pour me donner bonne conscience. Tu la vois peut-être comme une gamine qui ne peut rien faire seul, mais moi, je la vois tel qu'elle est, comme celle qui a fait autant que toi pour me convaincre de ne plus fuir mes problèmes… Et je ne te laisserais pas détruire cette petite fille courageuse, alors si tu es moins idiot que je ne l'imagine, cesse de la couver ! »

Regardant la chimiste s'éloigner pour rejoindre ses autres amis, le détective poussa un énième soupir. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait de l'affection pour les autres, mais il n'arriverait sans doute jamais à se faire à la manière dont elle l'exprimait…

----:----

Les cinq amis marchaient côte à côté sur le chemin menant à la maison d'Ayumi. Ils avaient beau s'efforcer de lui faire oublier ses inquiétudes en parlant de tout et de rien, à l'exception notable du départ de son père, son regard restait triste malgré le faible sourire qu'elle essayait d'arborer.

Apercevant un minuscule square installé à côté d'une rivière, elle s'arrêta brusquement de marcher pour le fixer d'un air attentif, avant de s'y précipiter sous le regard étonné de ses camarades qui venait de se retourner vers elle.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de la rejoindre qu'elle était déjà accroupie dans l'herbe en train de chercher quelque chose.

« Qu'est ce que tu fait, Ayumi ? »demanda un Conan intrigué par son étrange comportement.

« Papa et Maman m'emmenaient souvent ici, il n'y a que des trèfles qui poussent dans ce coin du square. Si j'en trouve un avec quatre feuilles, je pourrais le donner à Papa avant qu'il parte. Comme ça, je serais sûr qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. »

Poussant un soupir en voyant l'étendue de trèfles qui s'étendait autour d'eux, Conan finit néanmoins par sourire à Ayumi en se penchant vers elle.

« Est-ce que tu veut qu'on t'aide à en trouver un ? »

La fillette secoua la tête en rendant son sourire à Conan.

« Non, tu peut rentrer chez toi, Conan. Et vous aussi, Mitsuhiko et Genta. Toi aussi Ai. C'est mon papa, pas le vôtre, vous n'avez pas à vous donner autant de mal pour moi. Vous avez déjà été si gentil… »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! On est amis, on doit tous s'aider ! »s'exclama Genta en redressant ses manches avant de s'agenouiller dans l'herbe sous le regard ébahi de son amie.

Il y fût très vite rejoint par Mitsuhiko et Conan.

« Genta l'as très bien dit, nous sommes tous amis, alors on ne va pas te laisser affronter tes problèmes toute seule. »

Ayumi demeura incrédule face au sourire que lui renvoyaient ses trois amis.

« Allez dépêche-toi, Ayumi. Tu nous a dit que ton père partait ce soir et c'est le début de l'après-midi ! Plus vite on aura trouvé ce trèfle, plus vite tu pourras le lui donner. »

La fillette, se pencha de nouveau dans le champs de trèfle en souriant. Se tournant vers elle, Conan vit que des larmes avait commencé à couler le long de se joues, mais cette fois, c'était des larmes de joie, contrairement à celle qu'elle avait essayé de retenir ce matin.

« Allez, Ayumi. Ne pleure pas, si on t'aide tous, tu le trouveras en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire ce trèfle… Et on va tous t'aider. »murmura Conan en lui posant la main sur l'épaule avant de se remettre à ses recherches.

_« Enfin, presque tous, je devrait dire… »_

Le détective jeta un regard peu amène à la chimiste qui s'était tranquillement assise sur un banc du square où elle se contentait de les regarder d'un air aussi affligée qu'ennuyée.

Après vingt minutes passées au beau milieu des trèfles sans trouver celui qu'il cherchait, Conan finit par se lever pour se diriger vers Haibara qui n'avait pas remué un orteil dans leur direction.

« Tu ne te fatigues pas trop au moins ? »

« Non, je te remercie de ta sollicitude mais l'ennui me menace plus que la fatigue pour le moment… »

« Si cela t'ennuie tant que ça de nous regarder, tu n'as qu'à venir nous aider. Non seulement ça t'occuperait mais en plus cela nous permettrait à nous d'aller plus vite et à toi de passer moins de temps à nous attendre… »

« Même si c'est un soleil radieux qui brille au dessus de nos têtes en ce moment, il a plu ce matin, je te rappelle. Hors de question que je salisse ma robe préféré en me traînant à quatre pattes dans un champs de trèfle humide pour quelque chose d'aussi futile… »

« Même si tu considère que c'est puéril, tu pourrais quand même faire un effort pour Ayumi… C'est ton ami… »

« Et c'est une robe en pure soie… Amuse-toi tout seul dans la boue, Kudo. »

Décidant qu'il aurait plus vite fait de trouver ce trèfle lui-même que de convaincre Haibara de l'aider à le faire, le détective retourna s'agenouiller dans le champ en maugréant.

Le temps continua de s'écouler sans aucun résultat, si bien qu'au bout d'une heure de recherches, aucun d'eux n'avait rien trouvé.

« Depuis combien de temps est ce qu'on cherche ? » murmura un Mitsuhiko épuisé par la fatigue aussi bien que par la chaleur.

« Une bonne heure au moins… »répliqua Conan.

Son ami écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette réponse.

« Une heure ? J'ai promis à ma mère que je n'arriverais plus jamais en retard pour les cours particulier que me donne le voisin… »

« Et moi, j'ai promis à Papa de l'aider à faire le ménage dans le restaurant… IL va hurler si j'arrive en retard ... » hurla Genta aussi atterré que son camarde.

« Mais on ne peut pas la laisser seule, hein ? »soupira Mitsuhiko en désignant Ayumi discrètement tout en chuchotant.

Genta secoua la tête en soupirant à son tour.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester pour moi… Allez-y… »

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers Ayumi ébahi. Conan se retint d'acquiescer, il avait promis à Ran de l'accompagner lorsqu'elle irait lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements.

« N...non, Ayumi… On ne va pas t'abandonner ici… »

« C'est bon, Mitsuhiko… Je suit déjà contente que vous soyez resté une heure avec moi pour m'aider… »

Le sourire d'Ayumi était désarmant, mais aucun des trois garçons n'osa se lever pour autant.

Levant les yeux au ciel face à ce spectacle, Ai entreprît de se lever de son banc pour se diriger vers Ayumi d'un pas déterminé.

Sans même prononcer un mot, elle agrippa la fillette par le bras et la força à se lever.

« Aucun de ses trois imbéciles n'osera te l'avouer en face, alors je vais me dévouer… Quand bien même ce champ ne comporterait que des trèfles à quatre feuilles et que tu les apportais tous à ton père, cela ne lui apporterait rien, à part quelques kilos de verdures encombrantes à glisser dans ses bagages. Cela ne lui portera pas chance, et cela ne le protégera en rien de ce qui peut lui arriver. Alors mets-toi bien dans la tête que te traîner ici ne sert à rien ! Par contre, tu peux passer ce dernier après-midi qu'il te reste avec lui au lieu d e perdre ton temps ici, alors qu'est ce que tu attends ? Après il faudra que tu attendes un mois. »

« Mais… »

Ai ne laissa pas à son amie le temps de répliquer.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te regarder prendre le même air morose pendant un mois parce que tu regretteras d'avoir gâché stupidement le peu de temps qu'il te restait. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de courir chez toi, maintenant. »

Tremblant légèrement au ton menaçant de la chimiste, Ayumi finit par trouver assez de force pour acquiescer en souriant.

« Oui, tu as raison… Ai, merci… »

« Au lieu de perdre ton temps à me remercier, cours, espèce d'idiote ! »

Fourrant sans ménagement son cartable dans les mains de son ami, Haibara tendit le doigt dans la direction de sa maison d'un air menaçant.

Les trois autres personnes présentes regardèrent, sans oser croire leurs yeux, Ayumi qui se précipitait chez elle d'un air plus joyeux que paniqué.

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils durent faire face à leur tour à la scientifique.

« Qu'est ce que vous fichez encore là, bandes d'imbéciles ! Vous venez de dire vous-même que vous étiez aussi attendu ailleurs, alors allez-y, maintenant ! »

Déglutissant avec peine, Genta et Mitsuhiko n'osèrent pas protester et se précipitèrent chez eux après avoir récupéré leur cartable.

Conan restait figé sur place sans savoir comment réagir.

« Et c'est aussi valable pour toi, le roi des détectives aussi bien que des idiots. Je sait que tu es censé rejoindre Ran maintenant, alors ne t'avise pas de la faire attendre si tu tiens à dépasser de nouveaux le cap des sept ans. Parce que si elle épargne ta misérable vie, je ne ferais pas preuve d'autant de mansuétude, c'est clair ? »

L'instinct de survie du détective fit s'ébranler ses jambes tremblotantes avant même que son intellect ne pense à leur en donner l'ordre.

« Et toi ? »trouva-t-il néanmoins la force de balbutier.

« Je suit encore capable de trouver seule le chemin de la maison du professeur. Maintenant si dans dix secondes, je te trouve encore là, c'est à la nage que tu devras rentrer chez Ran… »

Jetant un regard paniqué vers la rivière qui s'étendait quelques mètres en contrebas, Conan ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir. L'eau avait beau être glaciale, la chaleur n'était quand même pas suffisamment étouffante pour qu'il veuille qu'on l'y précipite. Aussi n'écoutant que son bon sens, à défaut de son courage, il déguerpit avant même que la chimiste ne soit arrivée à la moitié de son décompte.

----:----

Ayumi regarda son père en train de charger les bagages dans le coffre du taxi qui allait l'amener à l'aéroport. Malgré son air attristé, elle était heureuse d'avoir passé ce dernier après-midi avec lui à l'aider à faire ses valises. Pendant ses quelques heures, elle avait pu s'imaginer qu'elle allait partir avec lui… Mais le soir était arrivé avec l'heure du départ, mettant fin à ses illusions…

Elle était néanmoins parvenu à le convaincre d'emporter avec lui, à défaut d'un trèfle à quatre feuilles, la peluche qu'elle gardait avec elle toutes les nuits pour la protéger des monstres qui se dissimulait dans le noir de sa chambre. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle aura du mal à faire face à ses cauchemars sans elle, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle serait plus rassurée de la savoir avec son père, en train de le protéger, que si elle l'avait gardé avec elle…

Entendant quelqu'un l'interpeller, elle se retourna pour avoir l'heureuse surprise de voir Conan et Ai lui faire face.

« Genta et Mitsuhiko s'excusent… Ils n'ont pas réussi à convaincre leurs parents de les laisser venir dire au revoir à ton père avec toi… »

Ayumi sourit au détective.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je suit quand même contente qu'ils aient voulu venir… Et je suit contente que tu soit là, Conan. Et toi aussi Ai. »

La chimiste renifla d'un air irrité.

« Ne me remercie pas, je ne serait pas venu si un imbécile borné ne m'y avait pas traîné de force… »

Soupirant face à l'attitude de son amie, l'imbécile borné se dirigea vers le père d'Ayumi pour lui dire au revoir.

Ayumi eut à peine le temps de le voir s'éloigner de quelques mètres, qu'elle sentit Ai s'empare de sa main pour y glisser quelque chose.

Baissant les yeux, elle eut la surprise d'y découvrir un trèfle à quatre feuilles.

« Si ça peut t'empêcher d'avoir cet air de chien battu plus longtemps, va lui donner avant qu'il ne parte… »lui marmonna la chimiste sans la regarder en face.

« Mais où est ce que… ? »

« Je l'ai trouvé dans le jardin du professeur en baissant les yeux par hasard. J'ai hésité à le prendre mais j'ai fini par me décider à le faire quand même… Après tout, te voir arrêter de pleurer comme une madeleine valait bien l'effort de me pencher pour cueillir ce stupide trèfle… Mais ne t'avise pas de dire à Conan que j'ai pu faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide. »

« A...alors, toi aussi tu as fini par croire aux porte-bonheur ? Toi aussi tu crois qu'il n'arrivera rien à papa si… »

« Ne vas pas te faire des idées… je n'ai jamais cru et je ne croirait jamais en ses bêtises… »

La chimiste s'éloigna, l'air excédée par la naïveté de son amie. Elle finit néanmoins par se retourner une dernière fois vers elle.

« Mais si tu es assez bête pour continuer à y croire et que ça peut te rassurer pour ton père… Je ferais peut-être l'effort de faire semblant d'y croire moi aussi…Peut-être… »

Ayumi regarda Haibara se diriger vers son père pour lui faire ses adieux à son tour. Son regard était brouillé par les larmes mais elle aurait été incapable de dire si c'était des larmes de joie pour le cadeau qu'elle venait de lui faire ou des larmes de tristesse pour la cruauté de ses paroles.

« Elle ne changera jamais, hein ? Mais rassures-toi, même si elle n'osera jamais te le dire, personne ne tiens plus à toi qu'elle… »

« Tu croit vraiment ? Même si elle me laisse l'appeler par son nom, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle se force à faire semblant d'être mon amie alors qu'en fait, elle me déteste… »

Conan se mit à sourire.

« Tu voit ses traces de terre sur sa robe ? Elles ne te rappellent rien ? »

Ayumi eut beau réfléchir, elle n'arriva pas à comprendre où est ce que son ami voulait en venir, jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur sa propre robe…Qui portait les mêmes traces.

« Elle… »

« Oui, si sa robe porte les mêmes tâches de boue que la tienne, c'est parce qu'elle aussi, elle s'est traîné dans ce champ pour y chercher ton trèfle… D'ailleurs, si tu regarde bien, sa robe est encore plus sale que la tienne, elle a du passer tout l'après midi dans ce square pour réussir à t'en trouver un. Toute seule, sous un soleil de plomb. Mais elle sera toujours trop fière pour te l'avouer. D'ailleurs je suit sûre qu'elle nierait tout en bloc si je lui disait que je savait ce qu'elle a fait… »

Cette fois, Ayumi comprit quel type de larmes coulait le long de ses joues.

Ai, de son côté, revint vers ses deux amis, en époussetant discrètement d'un air irrité les traces brunâtres qui maculaient sa robe, encore d'un blanc immaculé ce matin. Elle prit un air intrigué en voyant le sourire complice que lui adressaient Conan et Ayumi mais elle finit par hausser les épaules avec une expression compatissante devant une expression de bêtise béate de cette espèce.

----:----

Le matin suivant, Genta et Mitsuhiko furent rassurés de constater qu'Ayumi avait enfin quitté son air désespéré. Ils furent néanmoins étonnés de voir un trèfle à quatre feuilles accroché à la boutonnière de sa chemise.

« Tu as réussi à en trouver un finalement ? Dommage que tu n'ais pas eu le temps de le lui donner… »

« En fait, j'aurais pu lui donner avant de partir mais j'ai préféré le garder… »

Mitsuhiko ne compris ni le sourire malicieux d'Ayumi, ni l'air affligé que prit Ai en se passant une main sur la figure tout en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles à propos de sa robe préférée et de sa stupidité pour avoir été si candide.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Quelqu'un s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour le trouver, mais ce n'était pas pour papa qu'il l'a fait mais pour moi… Alors j'ai décidé de le garder, pour ne pas oublier que quelqu'un tient à moi. Et puis, s'il me porte vraiment bonheur, alors il portera aussi bonheur à mon papa, non ? »

Conan résista à la tentation de regarder la tête de Mitsuhiko et Genta tandis qu'ils essayaient de comprendre les paroles de leurs amie. Il n'aurait pas d'autre chance s'il laissait passer celle-ci, aussi continua-t-il de fixer discrètement sa voisine. Petit à petit, malgré tout les efforts qu'elle faisait pour se contenir, il vit ses lèvres commençait à se plisser en un sourire. Mais à ce moment là, se sentant observé, elle se retourna soudainement vers lui avec un air inquisiteur.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage, Kudo ? »

_« Pendant l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru y voir un sourire s'y dessiner… Mais cela n'a duré qu'un instant… »_

Mais cette réponse, il se contenta de la penser avant de tourner son regard vers la fenêtre en soupirant.

S'il avait eu la patience d'attendre quelques minutes après le début du cours, il aurait pu voir le même sourire apparaître à nouveaux sur le visage deson ami tandis qu'elle regardait discrètement Ayumi, qui était définitivement redevenu la petite fille joyeuse qu'elle avait toujours été.

Il avait eu une seconde chance, mais il l'avait laissé passé sans le savoir…

----:----

Blablabla inutile de l'auteur : _Cette fic est inspiré d'une des scènes les plus touchantes d'Honey&Clover (L'une des meilleures série Shoujo de ses dernières années soit dit en passant…), d'où son titre… Par contre, j'avoue être incapable de me rappeler dans quel épisode il y a la scène en question, et j'ai la flemme de vérifier, navré… Xp_


End file.
